Back To Life
by docsangel
Summary: Four years ago, Cheri lost her husband to his club. Murdered in Prison under the orders of his President, Cheri has spent the last four years learning to life without Juice. But happens when she finds out he's not dead? Will she be able to forgive the men that kept him from her or will she forgive and just be happy she has the love of her life back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Four Years Earlier***

I pull onto the lot of Teller Morrow looking for my husband. Juice hadn't been home in almost two days and wasn't answering his phone. I get out of the car and before I make it to the clubhouse, the members come walking outside. I see everyone but Juice. Where could he be? Jax walks up to me and I ask "Have you guys seen Juice? He didn't come home?" I see all eyes look away from me. Including Jax. "What?" I ask. "Lass, maybe we should sit down." Chibs says. Now I know something's up. "I'm fine right here. Where's my husband?" I ask because I know what he's been dealing with. "He went into Stockton for the club." Tig says. "Okay so how long will be be there?" I ask. "He ain't coming out." Jax says bluntly. I see all the guys look at him. I look up at Juice's best friend, Happy and ask "Why not?" I see it in Happy's eyes. "Oh God." I say as I cover my mouth. Jax goes to comfort me but I back away from him. "Don't fucking touch me." I seethe. Everyone looks at me shocked. "You remember who you're talking to." Jax tells me. I look at him and ask "Or what?" Everyone looks at me shocked because I have never disrespected a member of the club. Jax steps forward and says "Remember your place. You're just an Old Lady." he sneers. "Not anymore. You had my Old Man killed. Those rules don't apply to me anymore." I tell him. "You'd hate for some truths to come out, wouldn't you?" he asks. "Oh you mean that my dad is a member of one of the Mayans charters? Yeah. Everyone knows that. But let's talk about some truths." I say. Jax glares at me. "What are you talking about Lass?" Chibs asks. "Let's see. How about how Roosevelt was blackmailing Juice about having a black daddy to get him to rat on the club. Or the fact that he never gave info or signed any deal. Or that Jax here was having Juice do his dirty work until he didn't have a use for him anymore." I say. "What dirty work?" Tig asks. "Nero's friend, Darvany. That death was Jax's call. Had Juice smother her. Or how he had Juice help set Clay up." I say and they all look at Jax shocked. "How do you know this Lass?" Chibs asks. "Juice and I had full disclosure. There was nothing I didn't know about. I knew about him trying to hang himself because of the guilt from it all. I know about him almost OD'ing because of it. I know all of it." I tell them. "I also know that none of it was club sanctioned. But Jax kept telling him he would take the rat to the table. But last I checked, he didn't give any info or sign any deal but before you all went to Stockton, Jax did, didn't you? But that's different right? Because it was you?" I ask. Jax gets right in my face and before he can do anything, Happy steps between us. "I wouldn't do that Prez." Happy says. "What? You fucking her too?" Jax asks. "You won't touch her." Happy says. A few minutes later, Happy walks me to my car as the guys head inside to church to figure out how to handle this. I get to my car and say "I'm not scared of him." Happy looks at me and says "I know. Head home. I'll be there later to check in." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He looks at me and I am trying hard not to break down. I get into the car and head home. Calling the closest person to me, I call my godfather, Marcus. "Uncle Marc I need you." I say as the tears start to fall.

***Present Day***

After Juice died, I moved back to Santa Padre to be near my dad Tranq. I pull into the salvage yard that the Mayans run just as my phone rings. "Hello." I answer. "Hey Cheri." Happy says. "Hey Hap." I say back. "Just wanted to check in. I'll be heading that way in a few days and thought I'd drop in." he says. "You know you got a place to crash Hap. Might be nice to spend some time with you brother." I say and he laughs. "Just checking. Later." he says. "Later." I say hanging up the phone. I see a vintage bike sitting across from the lot and recognize the man leaning against it.

I walk into the clubhouse and look at Chucky. "Hey Chuck. They in temple?" I ask. "Yeah. Been in there a while." he says. "I need to talk to them. Guess, I'll wait." I tell him. He hands me a beer and says "Look like you're having a rough one." I look down at my wedding rings that I still wear after four years. "You miss him." he says. "Yeah." I say. "I miss him too." Chucky says and offers a soft smile.

A little later, the guys come out of temple and I walk up to my dad. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hola Papi." I say as I hug him. "Can I talk to you and Uncle Bish a minute?" I ask and they look at me concerned. "All of us?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him. He nods and Bishop calls everyone back to temple.

Sitting around the table, Coco brings a chair for me and Bishop asks "What's going on Princess?" I look around the table and start. "You guys have seen that creepy looking guy hanging around outside the gates right?" I ask. "Yeah. We've been trying to find out who he is." my dad says. "I know who he is." I tell them. "How do you know him?" Angel asks. "You guys remember when I was in Charming?" I ask and they know I'm talking about before Juice died. They all nod. "His name is Lincoln Potter. He's the United States District Attorney. When I was in Charming, he was trying to use the Rico case to take down the SONS, Galindo, and the IRA." I tell them. "How do you know this?" Bishop asks and I see they all look at me shocked. "Apparently one of the guys that was doing life in prison gave them info from the past for Rico but Potter had the local sheriff at the time, Roosevelt, blackmail Juice. At the time, the club didn't allow black members and Juice's daddy was black. Roosevelt tried to blackmail Juice by telling him that the club would vote him out or kill him and that he would lose me too. Juice told me everything. They wanted him to take a sample of the coke that they were muling for Galindo and Potter said he would leave me alone and he would let all the SONS go and only take down Galindo and the IRA. Juice refused to. The president at the time, Clay Morrow, was using some Nomad members that patched Samcro to do break-ins to make it looks like Jax couldn't hold shit together to try and take the gavel back but they broke into Roosevelt's house and killed his wife and unborn child. Roosevelt, being pissed off, told Jax that Juice was a rat even though he never signed anything and never gave them anything. Jax started blackmailing Juice to do his dirty work, made him kill a woman, made him help take down Clay and when he was done with him, he sent him into Stockton to kill Henry Lin and had him killed while he was inside." I tell them and by this time, there are tears in my eyes. "Holy shit. This dude is the one that's been trying to talk to EZ." Angel says. "Use that." I say. They all look at me confused. "One thing Juice told me was that one of the times that Potter brought him in, they brought him into the strategy room. Inside was the entire set up. Have EZ play both sides. This way you have someone on the inside to tell you what they have and then you can control the info going in from there out." I tell them. "That's not a bad idea." Bishop says. "Thank you for this info doll. Have you talked to Happy?" he asks. "Right before I got here. He's coming in a few days and going to be crashing with me." I tell them. "When he gets here, fill him in that this fucker is snooping around again so him and his club can be prepared." he tells me and I look at him. "I know you don't care about that club but I know you'll protect Tig and Happy. Just fill him in. Don't say anything about what we're doing but just a heads up." my dad says and I nod and say "Okay."

I walk back out to the bar and Chucky hands me beer and a shot of Jack. The other guys walk out and Coco says "She still looks so sad." Creeper says "I know. Been four years and she's still completely devoted to him." They all look at me worried as I sit there and drink while looking at my wedding rings. I miss him so much. Today, our anniversary, I miss him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I am still at the clubhouse. Apparently one of the guys put me to bed in a dorm last night because I lost count after about the tenth shot. I walk to the bar and Chucky hands me a coffee and a couple of aspirin. "Thanks Chucky." I say. "We take care of each other right?" he asks. "Yeah Chuck. We do. Oh, Happy will be here in a few days and I think Tig is coming with him." I tell him. "It will be good to see those two again." he says softly before moving on to clean the kitchen up. I see someone take the seat next to me and see it's Riz. "Morning Princess." he says. "Morning Riz." I say. "You wanna tell me what that was about last night? I don't think I've ever seen you drink that much." he tells me. Sighing, I say "It was my wedding anniversary." He runs his hand down his face and says "Shit. You need anything?" he asks and I just look at him. "What I need no one can give me." I say sadly. Kissing my temple, he walks away.

A little later, I see Marcus walk in. Walking up he hugs me. "Hola Princessa." he says. "Hola Padrino." I say as we pull away. "Heard you been having a hard time." he says. "Yeah. Yesterday was our anniversary. Kinda lost track of shots." I tell him as my eyes start filling up with tears again. "Well, I might have something to cheer you up." he tells me. I look at him confused as the door to the clubhouse opens up. I look up and see a couple of the Oakland guys walk in and behind them was someone I never thought I would see again. My hands go to cover my mouth as I whisper "Juan." He looks at me and I see that smile I have missed so much. He walks over to me and I cup his face and just look at him. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I say softly. "You're not dreaming." he says softly as he cups my face back. I just keep looking at him and his smile gets bigger. "You gonna kiss me or not?" he asks. I smile before I softly press my lips to his and he deepens the kiss. We get lost in each other for a minute and as we break for breath, we both have tears in our eyes. "I missed you so much. God Juice. How are you here?" I ask. He kisses me softly one more time before pulling me to hug him and I don't want to let go. When he pulls back from me, Marcus says "We'll tell you everything in temple." I nod and say "Can I get a minute with him please?" I ask and they all head into temple. Once the door closes, I kiss him one more time. His hands cover mine on his face and he pulls my hands down and looks at my rings still on my finger. "You still wear them?" he asks. "Never take them off. I meant it when I told you that you were it for me. I've not even thought about anyone else since you." I tell him. He holds up his hand and shows me he still wears his. I kiss him one more time before heading into temple.

Once we walk inside, he takes a seat at the table and I sit in his lap with his arms around me and a smile on my face for the first time in four years...a true smile. "Now, Princessa. I need you to hear me out and know that what happened was for good reason. It had to be done this way." Marcus tells me. "I understand." I tell him. "When you were living in Charming, we kept a close eye on you and Juice. Wanted to make sure you were protected. We caught wind of what was happening with Jax. Saw he was getting out of control and had to intervene. But we couldn't let you know what we were doing. I sought Juice out. Told him I knew what was happening and that a source had told us that Jax was going to have him killed when he went inside. We told him to do what was asked. Kill Henry Lin but that we would get him out. Only thing was that you had to believe he was dead. Samcro would not have believed he was dead and Jax would have sought him out if they didn't believe he was dead. We struck a deal with Tully and he got word to Jax that Juice was killed in Stockton. That he did it. We got him out and sent him to Zamora, Mexico. Safe house." he tells me. "Okay but why did he have to stay hidden for so long? A week after they told me Juice died, Jax killed himself." I asked. "We needed to make sure that he was gone long enough to ensure that it was completely safe for him to come back. A couple of SONS were in on it. They knew Jax was losing control and knew something was going on but didn't know what for sure. They knew where he was." Marcus said. I look at Juice and he nods. "Who?" I ask. "Happy and Tig." Juice says and I look at him shocked. I stand up and pace for a minute, trying to process. "So, all this time that Happy and Tig have been coming in and checking on me, they knew he was still alive?" I ask and Marcus and Juice both nod their heads yes. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair and ask "So, what now?" Marcus smiles as Juice stands and pulls me to him and says "You, Princessa, get your happy ever after." I look at him shocked and then at Juice and he kisses my temple. "Of course we never let our guard down but yeah, you get your husband back." Marcus says. I pull away from Juice and walk over to Marcus. Marcus stands and I hug him tight and say "I understand it had to be done. Thank you so much for saving him. I will never be able to repay you." I say. "That smile right there, is more than enough." he tells me before kissing my cheek.

Walking out to the bar, I pull Juice to my dorm. Walking in, I close and lock the door behind us and pull him to sit on the bed. I move to straddle him and just sit there, cupping his face. "I still can't believe you're here." I say. "I know. Been a long time coming." he says. I kiss him softly and feel his hands on my hips. When we part again, he whispers "I love you." I smile and say "I love you. I have waited four long years to hear those words." I say and then I remember something. "Happy and Tig are coming in a couple days. They usually stay with me." I tell him and he looks at me. "Do I need to tell them to stay somewhere else?" I ask. "No. They know I'm alive. It will just be strange seeing them again." he says. "They don't wear their kuttes at the house out of respect for me. I never asked them to but they just don't." I tell him and he smiles. "Have you been with anyone since I was gone?" he asks. I shake my head no. "You were the only one I wanted. I meant what I said. You're it for me. All I thought about was you. You are still my first thought when I wake up and my last before bed and every thought in between." I say. "I know the feeling." he says. I just keep looking at him. "I missed you so much Juan." I say as the tears start falling again. Wiping my tears he says "I know baby. I missed you too." He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. As the kisses get more urgent, I start pulling his shirt over his head and he does the same with mine. Turning to lay me on the bed, we start shedding the rest of our clothes and he finally enters me for the first time in four years. "Fuck you're so tight." he moans as he starts to thrust in and out. "Don't stop Juan. Oh God." I moan as he causes me to find release after release before finding his own inside me. Still inside me, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you so Goddamn much." I smile and say "I love you too baby. I never stopped." I tell him. Finally pulling out of me, he lays on his side and pulls me to snuggle into his chest and we just lay there.

A little later, we get up and head to the main room, hand in hand. Walking out to the bar, we see everyone look at us and they all smile at the genuine smile on my face. Seeing me finally happy after four horrible years. Chucky walks out from behind the bar and Juice says "Holy shit. Chucky. You're here now?" he asks. "Cheri brought me with her. Beat Rat in a card game for me." he tells Juice. Juice looks at me and I say "I couldn't leave him there. They would have eaten him alive." Juice kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you more." We spend a little more time there talking to everyone before heading to my house with my husband for the first time in four years.

Walking into the house, I show him around. I have all of our pictures on the walls, all of his clothes hanging in the closet and in drawers, and then I take him to one of the spare rooms. I am in a four bedroom house. There's my room (our room now), two guests rooms and then the last room has all of his gaming equipment and his computer stuff. "You kept all my shit?" he asks. "Yeah. I wasn't letting you go. Happy and Tig helped set everything up for me. They kept telling me to put it in storage but I couldn't. I needed you close in any way I could get you." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Well, just means I don't have to get new shit." I pull him to the bedroom and we start undressing and get into bed. We spend the rest of the night, talking, catching up and making love until the sun comes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Juice's chest just like I used to and his arms are tightly around me. I start kissing his chest and up his neck to his lips like I used to and when our lips part, he whispers "Glad some things haven't changed." I laugh softly and say "Still your favorite way to wake up?" Kissing me again, he says "Oh yeah." We lay there looking at each other. "This is still so surreal." I say. "How did they tell you?" he asks. Placing my hand on his cheek, I say "I went to the clubhouse looking for you. You had been gone nearly two days and you weren't answering your phone so I went to the clubhouse. The guys were walking out of the clubhouse and met me halfway. I asked if they knew where you were and they said you had gone into Stockton to do a job for them and when I asked when you were getting out, Jax bluntly told me you weren't. When I looked at Happy and saw his face it hit me what they were telling me. I got pissed off and went toe to toe with Jax." I tell him. He looks at me shocked because I never disrespected a club member, being the kid of one myself. "What happened?" he asks. "Jax tried to comfort me and I told him not to touch me. He told me to remember my place that I was just an Old Lady and I told him the rules didn't apply to me anymore because he had my Old Man killed in prison. He got in my face and started talking about truths coming out and so I told him they already knew about my connection to the Mayans and started spilling some truths of my own. I told them everything Juan." I tell him. "Good." he says. "Jax got in my face and before he could do anything, Happy stepped in and told him that he wasn't touching me and Jax accused Happy of fucking me too. Happy got me to leave and he came by later and told me that they had voted Mayhem." I tell him. "They told me he killed himself." Juice says. "He did. Fucking coward. Apparently there were other things that were going on other than him messing with you so he rode his dad's bike into a semi." I tell him. "Shit." he says. I look at him and he knew what I was thinking. "I don't feel sorry for him. Just a little shocked he'd take the coward's way out." he tells me.

We get up and are sitting in the kitchen talking while eating breakfast together. "I really missed your cooking babe." he says and I can't help but smile. "I missed cooking." I say. "You stopped?" he asks. "Yeah. Just started doing little things since it was just me here. But most of the time I would go to the clubhouse and Chucky would make me something. Guess he could tell I wasn't eating much and would make me sit and eat." I tell him. "You two always did take care of each other." Juice says. "He's familia." I say and Juice smiles. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Princess." Smiling I say "Te amo mi dulce." and he smiles that smile I love so much. "God I missed that smile." I say as a tear falls. He pulls me into his lap and says "I'm not going anywhere. You're my world baby. You always have been. I am so sorry we had to lie to you like that. I can't imagine what you went through." he says. "Doesn't matter. You're here now. I have you back and nothing else matters." I whisper as I kiss him softly. Placing our foreheads together, he strokes my face with his fingertips like he used to. His touch still feels the same. We just mesh together like we were never apart. "I missed this." he says. "Me too." I say. "You know what else I missed?" he asks and I look at him. "I missed hearing you talk to me in Spanish. I missed hearing you call me mi dulce. I missed listening to you talk to your mom and seeing how excited you would get when it was something you were looking forward to. I missed holding you and kissing you and just looking at you from across the room knowing you were mine." he says. I have tears falling from my eyes and say "I missed those things too. I missed how you would always say little things in Spanish when you thought I was sleeping. I would wake up hearing you say 'te amo' or hearing you call me Princessa. I missed hearing your soft snores in my ear or listening to your heartbeat as I fell asleep." I tell him and he holds me closer. We sit for a while longer before I say "I want to take you somewhere." We get up and dressed and out the door.

Pulling up to a house, we get out and walk inside. "A brothel?" he asks. "Yeah." I look at him and call out to mom. "Mami, are you here?" I look at Juice and see him smile. He loved my mom. "Kitchen Mija." she says and we walk into the kitchen but I make Juice stay out of sight. "I have a surprise for you." I tell her. She turns to face me and I pull Juice farther into the room. "Mijo?" she asks and he nods. She walks up to him and pulls him into a hug and asks "How?" She looks at me and I say "Long story but Padrino brought him to me." I tell her. "Oh my God. Mija." she says before hugging me and my tears start to fall again. She looks at Juice and asks "Are you home for good?" He nods and says "Yeah. I'm back for good." She looks at us and he pulls me closer to him and I just melt into him like I always did. "Looks like some things never change." she says and we all smile. After spending time with my mom, we head back home.

Sitting on the couch, I tell him "I need to talk to you about something." He looks at me worried and I say "I went to temple the other day and had a talk with the club." I tell him and he nods. "There was a guy sitting outside the lot and I had to tell my dad and the club who he was. Turns out they were trying to figure out who he was." I tell him. "Who was it?" he asks. "Lincoln Potter." I tell him and see him tense. "He's not after you. He's after EZ, the prospect. I talked the club into letting him play both sides. I told them everything I could think of that you told me but they might want to talk to you and get your input since you dealt with him." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." he says. "I just want you to be prepared. I won't let anyone take you from me again." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "They'd have to kill me first." I look at him shocked and he says "What? Too soon?" I start laughing with him and smack his chest lightly. "Asshole." I say. "But I'm your asshole." he tells me. "Thank God for that." I say.

A little later, there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and open the door. "Hey Hap. Hey Tiggy." I say as I hug them and let them in. "I have a surprise for you." I tell them and lead them into the living room. Juice stands up and they look at him and smile before hugging him. "Welcome home brother." Tig says. "Thanks man. And thanks for helping get me out of there." he says as he hugs Happy. We all sit down and Tig asks "How pissed are you at us?" I look at him and say "Marcus explained it. I hate that this was how it had to play out but I would rather have four years without him than a lifetime without him. At least now I have him back and he's safe." I say as I snuggle into his side. "I guess Chibs knows." Happy says. "How?" I ask. "Apparently Chibs wanted to come and check on you and saw you and the little Rican getting into your car." he tells me. "Must have been when we went to see mom." I say. "How pissed is he?" Juice asks. "He's not. I think he's more relieved. He felt a lot of guilt afterwards." Tig says and I scoff. "What?" Juice says. "I've not spoken to Chibs since the day they told me you were dead. All I could think about was your conversation with him when you reached out for help to make things right and him telling you to put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger." I say. "Babe, it's okay. That's the past." he tells me. "I know. But I still need to have that conversation with him so I can get past it." I say. "Well, he wants to come by tonight. Is that okay?" Tig asks. "Yeah. Better to get it over with." I say.

An hour later, there's a knock on the door. Happy lets him in and when Chibs sees us, I kiss Juice and walk out to the back deck. I can't look at him. He greets Juice and they talk for a few. I hear the back door open and hear his Scottish accent say "Your Old Man said you wanted to talk to me." I look up and say "Yeah." He takes the seat next to me and I say "You know how you guys beat the shit out of each other to get right with shit?" I ask and he nods. "I need that. Not the beating the shit out of you but I need to get this out of my system so that I can get right. I have held so much hurt and hate for too long but I refused to come near you because I knew I would never have him back so it wouldn't do any good. But he's back now." I say. "And you need to have that closure to heal." he says. "Yeah." I say. "Well, Lass, I have always loved you. You tell me what you need to tell me." he says. "Once I do this, I need to know that this is done. No more hate. No more animosity. I can't live with that anymore." I say. "Agreed." he says. I take a deep breath. "I hated you. I used to think of ways to make you suffer like I was. Like he did. He reached out to you because he trusted you and respected you but you told him to put his gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. That wasn't a brotherhood. I know you thought he was a rat but you never once asked his side of the story. You didn't give a shit about the one person that looked up to you as a brother, a father, a friend. You abandoned him. I hated you so much Chibs. I prayed everyday that it was you that was killed and not him. I wanted my husband back. I needed him back. But you got to walk around free, living your life while I was here every night mourning the one person I loved more than anything. I needed him Chibs. I couldn't breathe without him. I wanted to die with him. I hated you so much." I say as the tears fall. Chibs stands and pulls me into a hug and says "I know love. I am so sorry." he says. He cups my face to make me look at him and says "I run the club different now. I make sure to hear both sides and make sure to do shite right this time." he tells me. "Good." I say. I get myself together and he asks "Are we good?" I nod and say "Yeah. Chibby. We're good." He kisses my forehead and says "Let's go see your Old Man." I smile softly and nod. Walking back into the house, I walk into Juice's arms and he asks "You good." I smile and say "Yeah. We're good." He looks at Chibs and he just nods but smiles at us and we all sit down to catch up.

Juice sits in the recline and pulls me into his lap. "You remember the time you took that croweater to the ring because she was pushing up on Juice?" Happy asks. "Cami right?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "Yeah I remember. Ripped some of her hair out slinging her around. Why?" I ask. "She's a Diosa girl now. Helps run the front desk." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. She asks about you from time to time. Asks how you're doing." Tig says. "Well, you can tell her we are alive and well. She wasn't a bad chick. Just didn't know how to keep her hands off my man." I say laughing. I look at the guys and they tell us some more stories about stupid shit going on at the parties since we've been gone. Once Chibs leaves, Tig and Happy move to their rooms for the night and Juice and I head to bed. Getting into bed, he asks "Can you be quiet?" I smirk and say "I'm not the one that used to get loud." He starts laughing before crashing his lips with mine and making love to me all night long, marking me every chance he got.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Happy and Tig have to head out. After saying goodbye, Juice and I are sitting in the living room and I brought out a little box. "What's this?" he asks. "Chucky gave me this little box. Said to keep my thoughts in it." I say. He opens the box and sees a pregnancy test and an ultrasound picture. "Cheri?" he asks and I nod my head. "I took the test after you were gone and went to the doctor. I was six weeks pregnant when you were taken." I say. "What happened?" he asks. "I miscarried at eleven weeks." I say. "Princessa." he says. "It was the stress. It wouldn't have been right raising your baby alone Juice. I wouldn't have been able to do it." I tell him. "Yes you would have. Your mom and dad and his club would have helped you." he tells me. "I know but I couldn't have done it without you. You would have missed out on everything. The baby would have grown up without you and that just wasn't fair." I tell him and he pulls me close. "Did you want the baby?" he asks. "I did. All I dreamed of from the day I met you was being your wife and mother of your kids." I tell him. "Me too. You know, since I'm back, we can try again when you're ready and me being out of the club now, it won't be as stressful." he tells me. "Well with how we've been going at each other, it shouldn't take long." I say laughing but he doesn't laugh. "I'm sorry baby. If I'd have been here…" he starts. "Juan Carlos, don't do that. This was not your fault." I tell him. He looks at me and before he can say anything else, I say "It wasn't. Mi dulce, none of this was your fault. You're back. That's all that matters. Nothing matters anymore but our future and I see us and a house full of babies." I say. "House full huh?" he asks. "Yeah. We have four years to make up for baby and I plan to take full advantage of that and if we get some little Ricans out of it that's just a major bonus." I say and he smiles wide.

A little later, we were at the clubhouse when my dad says "Princessa we need you and your Old Man in templo." We nod and follow them in. "What's up?" I ask. "Potter." Bishop says. He looks at Juice and says "I know it's tough son but we need you to tell us what you know about Rico and about Potter. What do we need to expect?" Juice pulls me close and says "He'll use what you care about the most against you. He told me that the club would vote me out and kill me and that I would lose Cheri just because my father was black. You all need to make sure that your weaknesses are protected because he will go after them." Juice said as he held me closer. He nuzzles his face in my neck and I kiss the top of his head. "Shit. He could go after mom." I say and my dad looks at me and says "We'll get her and the girls on lockdown." my dad says and I nod. "Do we need to be?" Juice asks and Bishop says "Might not hurt." and we nod. "We'll head and get us a bag packed." he says. "No need. I keep us clothes here." I say and he looks at me. "Your wife never gave up on you." my dad says and I smile. "How's EZ doing with it?" I ask. "We'll need you to two to talk to him while we're on lockdown." We both just nod.

After walking out of templo, Juice and I head to the dorm. He starts looking in closets and drawers and says "You actually kept my clothes here?" he asks. "Yeah. I told you. I wanted to keep you close. I walk into the closet and smell your clothes when I needed you. I missed you so much." and my eyes tear up. He pulls me close and say "I'm here now baby. I'm not going anywhere baby. Ever again." he tells me. Kissing me softly I pull him closer. Putting his forehead to mine, I say "I'm sorry. I just have all of this emotion and it's all trying to come out at the same time. I feel like I'm losing it." He rubs his hand up and down my back and says "I got you baby. I've always got you." as I sob.

When I get myself together, he picks me up and carries me to the bed. Sitting down with me straddling him he cups my face. "Baby, look at me." he says and I don't. "Baby, look at me, please." he says softly. I finally look at him and he says "Don't ever apologize. You need to cry, you cry. You need me to hold you, I'll hold you. Four years baby. Four years I didn't get to be the one holding you. Four years of not getting to kiss you. Four years of not being able to love you. Baby, I'm here." he says. I kiss his lips softly and we just sit, holding each other.

After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say as I move off of Juice's lap to sit beside him. The door opens and my dad walks in. "Hey Papi." I say. "Hey Princessa. You okay?" he asks when he sees that I have been crying. "Yeah. Just working through some shit. My emotions are all over the place." I tell him. "Mija, your dead husband just came back to life. That's a lot for anyone to take in. But he's home. He's safe." he tells me. "I know Daddy. I had to tell him about the baby." I tell him. "And you'll have plenty more. I need grandkids to spoil." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "Your mom's here if you want to see her." he tells me. "Okay. We'll be out in a minute." I tell him. He nods and closes the door. I look at Juice and he kisses me softly and I say "I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz." He smiles and says "I love you more Cheri Inez Ortiz."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking out to the main room, we walk right over to my mom and I walk into her arms. "Hey Mama." I say. "Hola Novio." she says as she kisses the top of my head. "Hey Vickie." Juice says. "Hola Mijo." she says as he hugs her the best he can with her arm still around me. She looks at me and says "Let's talk." She leads me to the dorm and says "Talk to me Mija." I sigh. "I have all this emotion running through me all at once and I can't seem to get a hold on it." I tell her. "You need to channel it into something positive Bebita." she tells me. "Seems the only thing that all those emotions have in common is Juice. Mama, he's home. I just can't believe he's home. He's alive and here and I'm just so scared they are going to take him from me again." I tell her. "Novio, take it a day at a time. Channel all that emotion into being with him." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say. "I mean it Mija. You have to channel it somewhere. Why not channel it towards making me some grandbabies." she tells me. "Now you sound like Papi." I say laughing.

Walking back out to the main room, I walk right over to Juice and my dad. Walking into Juice's arms, I wrap my arms around him and can't seem to get close enough and he can tell. Whispering in my ear he says "I love you." I look up at him and whisper "I love you mi more." He pulls me closer and then we see the Prospect walk in. "Bishop, can we use the templo?" I ask and he nods. We head into templo with the club and the Prospect. Sitting down, Bishop speaks. "Boy Scout, Cheri and Juice are going to fill you in on what you need to know about dealing with Potter." EZ looks at us and Juice says "He's part of the reason I was in hiding for four years." and the Prospect nods. "Potter will go after all you love. Your weaknesses. He will tell you that he is going to tell your Padre everything that you're involved in and I wouldn't be surprised if he threatens to take them down with you as an accomplice. He will do anything he can to make you feel like you have no other choice. Fall into it. When he was after the SONS, he told me that the club would vote me out and kill me because my father is black and it was against bylaws to have someone in the club that was black and that was what I feared. He told me that I would lose Cheri if it all came out. That was the one thing I knew wouldn't happen. I knew she would never leave me. That was the one thing I never doubted." he says before kissing my knuckles. "During one meeting, he took me into what he called the operation room. In that room, he had the entire Rico operation set up. All of the players he was after, the ones he was looking into and anyone he thought was associated that he could use against me and the club up on that wall. I saw everything. Cheri says you have a killer memory. Use that. You need to remember everything you can from that room. If you need to talk to someone that's been on that end of it, tell me. I'm here." Juice tells him and he nods his understanding.

A few minutes later, Juice and I leave the room. Walking to the bar, chucky puts both of us a cup of coffee down. Juice looks at Chucky and says "Hey Chucky. Thanks for being there for my Old Lady." Chucky smiles and says "Familia takes care of familia." before patting my hand with his and walking back to the kitchen to clean up. I lay my head on Juice's shoulder and he wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer. I think about what mom said and decide she's right. "Can we talk?" I ask and he nods before we head to our dorm. Once inside, he closes and locks the door. "What's wrong mi dulce?" he asks. "I was talking to mama and she made a good point." I say. "I'm listening." he says. "I told her that I have all this emotion built up and it seems like it's all trying to come out at one time and I can't handle it. She told me to channel it into something positive." I tell him. "Okay. What do you need from me?" he asks. I walk over to him, cup his face, kiss his lips softly before says "I need my husband inside me." He smirks before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. We shed clothes in between kisses before he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, telling me how much he loves me and how much he's missed me. "Don't stop Juan. Please don't stop." I moan. "Never baby. Fuck I missed you so much." he rasps. "Harder Juan." I moan and his pace picks up and I feel myself fall over the edge with him right behind me. Pulling me into his side as we catch our breath, he says "Please tell me this is how you're channeling that shit?" I start laughing and say "That's the plan." He looks at me and kisses me softly. "Good. I am totally on board then." he says and we both start laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Mami and I head out to pick up supplies for the clubhouse. Putting our things in the trunk of my car, we hear "Well, Mrs Ortiz. It's good to see you out and about. It is still Mrs Ortiz isn't it?" I hear Potter ask. I turn to look at him and see him standing there looking at me. My mom puts her hand on my shoulder when she sees my hands balled into fists at my sides. I step forward and say "It is Mrs Ortiz. It will always be Mrs Ortiz. What the fuck do you want?" I ask. "I want your help." he tells me. I look at him and laugh. "You're the reason my husband was taken from me. Why the hell would I help you?" I ask. "Because I know he's back and I could easily take him from you again." he says. Getting in his face I say "You have nothing on him. He's not in a club anymore. You can't do shit. You come near me again, I will report you for harassment." I tell him. "I've not caused you distress." he tells me. "When he was taken from me, because of you, I lost my child so yes...you have. I have nothing to say to you." I tell him before turning towards my car when he speaks again. "What about your father?" he asks. I turn my head and say "Do what you gotta fucking do. But I won't back down this time." I tell him before getting in the passenger seat, mom getting in the driver's seat and we head back to the clubhouse.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, the guys come out to get the supplies when my dad sees something's wrong. "What happened?" he asks. I don't say anything, just walk away but mom fills him in on Potter. Walking into the clubhouse, I see Juice standing there and as soon as he sees me, he runs to me and pulls me to him. "What is it baby?" he asks. My parents walk in and mom starts telling him what she told me dad. "He can't take any of us away. I need you to trust us." my dad says. "Then I need you to tell me what's going on." Walking into templo he says "He took EZ in this morning. We're waiting on him to come out but we spoke to Galindo and he's going to get the plug pulled on this shit. His dad's second, Luis, still works for the CIA and will get it taken care of." my dad says. "Can't we just make him disappear?" I ask then it hits me. "Happy." I say. "You think he'd do it if we asked?" Bishop asks. "I don't know if he would for the club but he would for me. He'd do anything for me." I tell them. "Call him." he tells me. I take out my prepay and call Happy's number.

After a couple of rings I hear "Sup little girl?" I smile at his voice and say "Can you come see me? I need your help." I tell him. "I'll head that way now. You okay?" he asks and you can hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah. I just need you." I tell him. "Be there soon." he says before hanging up. "One call and he drops everything." Bishop says and looks at me. "It's not like that. After Juice died and his mom died, we started taking care of each other. All that shit went down with Jax and he became less about being devoted to the club and more being devoted to those outside that he saw as family." I tell him and he nods his understanding. We hang around the clubhouse until we hear the bike pull up.

I walk outside to greet him and as soon as he sees me, he pulls me into a hug before hugging Juice. Shaking hands with Bishop and my dad, we all head to templo. Shutting the doors, he looks at me and asks "What do you need?" I take a deep breath and start to explain. "Potter came up to me today. Telling me that he could take Juice away from me again or my dad and said he wanted me to help him. I told him to fuck off. I can't deal with this shit again Hap. Him threatening to take Juice or my dad from me. My emotions are all over the place as it is right now. Him starting all this shit again, I won't recover from it this time." I tell him and there are tears in my eyes. He looks at my dad and Bishop and asks "Can I get a minute with them?" They both nod before walking out of templo and Happy asks "Are you sure you want me to do this?" I look him in the eyes and say "I can't live with him threatening to make me lose everything again Happy. I lost Juice once and our baby. I can't lose him again or my dad. You have to help me." I beg. "I got you little girl. Just give me a week. I know if he's watching, he saw me come in. I'll head back to Charming and lay low for a week or so and plan everything out. Just lay low and don't do anything. I got it." he tells me. I hug him and say "Thank you Happy." Patting my back he says "I got you." before getting up and saying goodbye to Juice and walking out of the room and heading back to Charming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a week and Juice and I decide to take a trip to Bakersfield to Happy's mom's old house. Walking in, since I still have a key, we wait on Happy to get there. "Why do you have a key to Hap's mom's house?" Juice asks. "He gave me a key. Told me when I needed to just get away from everything I could come up here. We used to meet here for our wedding anniversary so that I wouldn't have to spend it alone. We'd watch movies, look at pictures and just hang out. He's my best friend Juice." I tell him. "Did you and him ever…" he starts asking. "No. Never." I tell him and he says "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. If you would have moved on with anyone I would have wanted it to be him." he tells me. "That's good to know." we hear Happy say as he walks into the living room. I stand and hug him and he hugs Juice. "Well?" I ask as we sit down. "It's done." he says. I go to say something but he says "The less you know the better." I nod. I move over to him and hug him and kiss his cheek and say "Thank you." He nods and says "You know I'd do anything for you." Juice looks at Happy and he says "Man I know I said this before but I want you to know how much I appreciate you looking after my wife while I was gone." Juice says. "Man, listen. I love Cheri. She's my best friend but she's taken care of me as much as I have her." Happy says.

We sit around and talk for awhile. I listen to Happy and Juice talk and I just listen. "You okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Like I said, my emotions are all over the place." I tell him. "Talk to us." Juice says. I look at Juice and say "When I was told you were dead, I gave up. Then I saw those two pink lines and as miserable as I was, I had a part of you with me. Happy was with me when I went to the doctor. We had decided that when the baby was born, your name was going on the birth certificate but he would help me raise the baby. The baby would know who you were but Happy would be there as a father figure. But then I lost the baby and Happy never left my side because he thought I was going to kill myself and he was right. I wanted to die. Now that you're back, it's like all the emotions that I felt, happiness about the baby, losing you and the baby, all of it is back in full force. It's like my heart and my mine are on overload and I can't stop it." I tell them. "It's going to take time but it will all even out." Happy tells me. "I know but when I saw Potter that day and he was telling me would take Juice and my dad from me, it took everything in me not to snap and attack him." I tell them. "Be glad you didn't attack him. We'd still be trying to get you out of jail." Happy says. "Would have been worth it." I say and they both laugh at me. "Babe, he was bigger than you." Juice tells me. "Your point?" Happy and I say at the same time and we laugh. "Baby, Happy's my best friend and you've seen my dad. I was raised in the club. I promise you that I could handle him in a fight." I tell him. He pulls me close and kisses my temple. "Well we don't have to worry about that now." he says. "Happy, you know I wouldn't have asked you to do this if it weren't something I couldn't handle. I would have died this time if I would have lost him again." I tell him. "I know little girl." he says.

We all head to bed and I lay in the bed with my head on Juice's chest. "Talk to me baby." he says. I look up at him and say "I just missed you so much. Juice you have no clue how much I love you." I tell him. "Baby, I was gone for four years and you stayed faithful and devoted to me. You still kept your wedding rings on and still mourned me. I promise, I know how much you love me. When I was gone, there were times I tried to talk Marcus into letting me come home but he said it still wasn't safe. Baby, you are everything to me." he says. I kiss him and say "Show me." He crashes his lips with mine and we make love all night long before falling asleep together.

Waking up the next morning, I cook breakfast for all of us and we say our goodbyes and head out separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Juice has been home for three months and we can't keep our hands off each other. I get up this morning and run to the bathroom sick. Juice is right by my side, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I rinse my mouth out and look at him. "You don't think?" he asks and I look under the counter and get a test out. We talked after he came home and we decided to start trying to I bought a couple of tests incase I started showing signs. I take the test out of the box and pee on the stick and put it on the sink. "The box says wait three minutes." he says. I sit down on the toilet and look up at him. "You okay?" he asks. "Just nervous." I tell him. When three minutes are up, he looks at the test and then the box and then me. "Well?" I ask. He turns it around and I see two pink lines. "Are you serious?" I ask, eyes wide. "We're pregnant." he says. "Let's see the doctor." I say pulling him close. He kisses me deeply before letting me go to get dressed and head to the doctor. After running some tests, she comes in. "Looks like the home test was right. You're pregnant. Now, is this your first?" she asks. "Second. First was a miscarriage four years ago." I tell her. "Okay. Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she says and she moves the machine over. After doing the ultrasound and hearing the heartbeat, we find out that I am six weeks pregnant.

We walk into the clubhouse, I can called mama on the way and asked her to meet us. "What did you want to see us about Mija?" my dad asks. I hand them both a picture and my mom covers her mouth before looking at me and then Juice. She pulls us close and says "I'm so happy for you." All of the guys walk over and Bishop asks "What's going on?" Hank looks at him and smiles wide. "Our Princessa is pregnant." They all look at us and congratulate us. Chucky walks over and hugs me and says "A preciosa for the preciosa." I kiss his cheek and say "You're so weird." as I laugh. "I accept that." he says before walking off to the bar to hand out drinks. I look at Juice and say "I need to call Happy and Tig." We walk outside and I pull out my burner. Calling Happy he answers. "What's up little girl?" I smile and say "Tigger near you?" I hear him say "Yeah. Hang on. It's on speaker. What's up?" Happy asks. "Me and Juice have some news for you two." I say. "What's that Doll?" Tig asks. "We're pregnant." Juice says. "No shit. Congrats you two." Tig says. "Yeah. Congrats." Happy says and I hear concern. "So far, everything is normal. I'm feeling good." I tell Happy. "Good. Keep me posted and if you need anything…" he starts. "You're our first call." I tell him. "Good. Now, get some rest. My nephew needs you rested." Happy tells me and I start to laugh. "Yeah yeah yeah." I say. "Love you guys." Tig says. "You too Tigger." I say. "Love you little girl. You too brother." Happy says. "Love you too Giant." I say before we end the call. "He's worried about you." Juice says. "I know. He's not the only one." I say. Juice looks at me and says "I'm here this time. And not in a club so all that stress is gone. Everything's going to be fine." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. I see that smile I love so much and this time it actually reaches his eyes. "We're having a kid." he whispers. I can't help but smile. "We are." I say and feel his knuckles rub up and down my stomach and my smile get bigger. "We're having a boy you know. You heard Happy." he tells me. "What if I want a girl?" I ask. "I'd be good with that too." he tells me. I caress his face and say "I love you mi amor." He kisses me softly and says "I love you mi dulce."

That night, we lay down at home and I have my back to him and his hand is on my stomach. My phone goes off and I grab it and see a text from Happy. "Kid's first gift." is what the text read. I open the picture and see a onsie that says 'Little Hell Raiser.' and I can't help but laugh and show it to Juice. "Love it Giant." I say back and he asks "You take your shit?" I shake my head and say "I did. Night Giant." He sends back "Night you two." I turn to face Juice and kiss him softly. "I love you." I say. "I love you more. I still can't believe we're having a kid." he says. "Hell, I still can't believe you're home." I tell him. He deepens the kiss before hovering over me and making love to me nice and slow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Juice and his arms are around me with his hand on my stomach. I move my hand over his on my stomach and feel him lace his fingers with mine. He kisses my shoulder and says "Morning Mama." I smile and say "Morning Papi." I turn to face him and pull him closer. Kissing him softly, I whisper "Te amo mi amor." He smiles against my lips "Te amo mi dulce." he whispers back. I look into his eyes and see so much love looking back at me. Love I never thought that I would ever see again. I caress his face and he says "Don't go there." I nod knowing that he knows what I was thinking. "You know I gotta get up for work." he says. "Me too. Told Papi I would work the office with Chucky today." I told him. You know you don't have to work right? Now that I'm home?" he asks. "I know. I figure the money I make can be put up for emergencies, vacations, things like that. You know, since you'll be able to take vacations now." I tell him and he smiles. "Sounds like a plan baby." We get out of bed and ready for our day.

Walking into the office at the scrapyard and Chucky walks in with a plastic bowl with a lid and places it in front of me. "Fresh fruit. Thought it'd be something you could eat that won't upset the little one." he tells me. "You are awesome Chucky. Thank you." I say. "I accept that." he says and I kiss his cheek. Juice clocks in and sees me eating fruit. "You actually getting her to eat healthy?" Juice asks and Chucky says "For the baby." I look at him and wink and he smiles back at me. "At least someone can get you to." he says. "I was thinking about making empanadas tonight." He kisses me softly and says "That sounds good. You want to call Hap and invite him?" he asks. "Yeah. I'll call him right now." He kisses me one more time before heading out to the yard to work. I pick up my phone and he answers on the second ring. "You okay little girl?" he asks as he answers. "I'm fine Giant. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come to dinner tonight at our house. Making empanadas." I tell him. "I'll be there. Want to talk to your old man anyway." he says. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Nothing bad. Just want his opinion on something." he tells me and I say "Okay, see you about seven?" I ask. "I'll be there. Love you little girl." he says. "Love you Giant." I say before ending the call.

That evening, we are sitting at the house and eating with Happy when he says "I wanted to talk to you about something. Get your input." Juice looks at him and I go to stand. "No, you can hear this too." Happy says. "You know I love SAMCRO but shit here lately ain't going the way we wanted it to." he says. "What do you mean?" Juice asks. "You know we got into legit shit right?" Happy asks and Juice nods. "Well, here lately, there've been some votes. On illegal shit and it's not what we all agreed for the direction of the club to go. Votes have been going to stay legit but it's causing a riff in the club. It's like all that shit when Clay and Jax were running things is starting all over again." he says. "So what are you thinking?" I ask. "Transfer to SAMDINO. Thought about talking to Packer about it." he tells me. "You'd be closer." I say. "Yeah. That's part of the reason. Tig's thinking of transferring too. We don't want shit going the way it did with Clay and Jax. Shit almost killed us. Almost killed you. I don't want that shit." he says. "Have you called Packer?" I ask. "Yeah. Talked to him about it and we are taking it to SAMCRO in the morning for vote to transfer and then heading to SAMDINO for the vote to transfer in." he says. "Wow." I say. Juice speaks up and asks "It'd be nice to have you and Tig around. Kid's gonna need all the family around that we can get." he tells Happy. "Thanks brother. Now just to tell the club. They're not gonna be happy about it." he says. "Since when have you cared what anyone thought?" I ask. "Well, yeah." he says. We go on talking about him transferring and us and the baby before he heads back to Charming and we head to bed and I still hold him as close as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, we head into work. About lunchtime, my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Doll. Where are you and your Old Man at?" he asks. "Scrapyard. Why?" I ask. "Thought we'd come by for a minute on our way to SAMDINO." he says. "Yeah. That's fine." I say. "Good. See you in about twenty." he tells me and I can't help but smile. I get on the radio and say "Cheri to Juice." I smile when I say it and see Chucky smiling at me. "Go ahead babe." he says back. "Can you come to the office. We're about to have visitors." I say. "On my way." he says. Chucky looks at me and says "I'll watch the office so you can visit." he tells me. "Thanks Chucky. You know you're one of the baby's uncles right?" I ask and he hugs me. "I definitely accept that." he says and I can't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, we hear the bikes pull up. Walking outside, Happy gets off his bike and pulls me into a hug. "Hey Hap." I say. "Hey little girl." he says before kissing the top of my head. I move to Tig and hug him and he says "Hey Doll." I smile and say "Welcome Tiggy. Chucky's in the office." I tell him. We walk into the office and Happy and Tig say hello to Chucky before we head into the clubhouse. Walking in, I see Bishop and ask "Can we use Templo?" He nods before greeting Happy and Tig. I kiss his cheek and say "Thanks Uncle Bish." He nods and we all head into Templo.

Sitting at the table, I ask "How did the vote go?" Happy nods and says "They weren't happy about it but they voted it give us our transfers. Now we have to meet with SAMDINO in an hour for voting in." he tells me. "Good. You'll call me after the vote?" I ask Happy and he nods. I put my hand on my stomach and see all three men smiling. "What?" I ask. "You rubbing your stomach. I still can't believe you're pregnant. We're happy for you Doll Face." Tig says and I can't help but smile. "I'm still getting used to the idea. Still worried but having Juice here this time helps a lot. Plus you two being closer, I'll be okay. So will the little one." I say. "We're all here if you need anything. I don't care what time it is, you call." Happy tells me. "I know. I love you guys. I really do." I tell them and Hap speaks up. "We love you too little girl." We talk for a few more minutes before Tig says "We better get going. Gotta get to the clubhouse." I nod and we walk them out. I hug Tig and say "Be careful." He kisses my cheek and says "Always Doll." I move to hug Happy and he pulls me into a tight hug and whispers "I love you little girl. Never forget that." I look at him and see a small smile and say "I love you too Hap. Be safe please." He nods and gets on his bike. I snuggle into Juice's side as they pull away.

That night, we're sitting at home and my phone rings. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey little girl." Happy says. "Hey Hap. How'd it go?" I ask. "We are both officially SAMDINO." he says. "Great. You guys need me to sew your rockers on?" I ask. I hear him laugh and he says "You know us too well babe." I start laughing and say "Head on over." before ending the call. "They headed this way?" Juice asks. "Yeah. Are you okay with me being close to them? Especially Hap?" I ask. "Yeah. Look, I'm not stupid. I know he's in love with you. But I know you love him but you're in love with me. I also know he wouldn't do anything to come between us." he says. "I know but he won't take an Old Lady and with his mom gone…" I start. "You take care of him. I get it. I'm okay with it." he tells me. A few minutes later we hear a knock on the door and Juice let's Tig and Happy in and we all sit around and talk while I sew on their new patches.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sitting in the living room, I have Tig's patches sewn on and am working on Happy's. "This brings back memories." Juice says, looking at me. "What?" I ask. "Us hanging out and you sewing on all of our patches." he tells me. "So this was why you all keep me around. To sew your shit?" I ask. "Nah. You're cute to look at too doll." Tig says and I flip him off. "God I've missed you guys." I say and a tear starts to fall. "Hey, you okay babe?" Juice asks. "Hormones man. Last time she cried over everything." Happy says. "Surely not." Juice says. "Brother, you remember that Kleenex commercial? The animated one with the little girl with the red nose?" Happy asks. "The one where her mom wiped her nose?" Juice asks. Happy nods his head yes. "Yeah." Juice says. "She cried for two whole days at that one. It was all she talked about for those two days." Happy says. "Really?" Juice asks, looking at me and I nod my head yes. "My hormones are going to be crazy." I tell him. "Oh and she's going to be sniffing you. A lot." Tig says and I glare at him. "What?" Juice asks laughing. "Man, anytime she got near me or Happy she was sniffing us. The smell of leather was insane for her." Tig says. Juice looks at me and I say "It made me feel closer to you." He walks over and kisses me softly and when he pulls away, I see Happy looking away. I look at Happy and when he looks back at me, he nods his head just a little to let me know he's okay.

After I finish with Happy's kutte, I hand it to him and ask "Hap, can I get a minute?" He looks at Juice and he nods before getting up and following me out to the back deck. I take a seat on the top step and he sits next to me. "What's on your mind little girl?" he asks. "Are you okay?" I ask, not looking at him. "Yeah babe, why?" he asks. I look at him and say "I saw you look away when Juice kissed me. Talk to me." I say. "Nothing for you to worry about." he tells me. "Don't do that shit. You know we don't keep shit from each other. Tell me. Please?" I ask. He sighs and says "Shit's different now. Before, even though I knew he was alive, it was like we were together, you know?" he asks. "I know but Happy, even then you knew I still belonged to Juice." I tell him. "I know but it was the closest I was getting to being with you and I was good with that. But now…" he says and I cut him off "He's back and you think shit's going to stop between us." I say. "Yeah." he says. "Look, before you got here, Juice and I talked about it. He knows I take care of you just like you do me. I know you won't take an Old Lady and you need someone to take care of your stubborn ass. That doesn't stop because Juice is home. I'm still here. Of course in a few months there's going to be a lot more of me but still. I'm here." I tell him and we both laugh. "You know I love you." he tells me. "I know. I love you too." I tell him. "No babe, I love you. I always have." he tells me. I look at him and smile softly and say "I know Hap. I've always known." He looks down at his hands and asks "If he would have really died, do you think that you would have ever been with me?" I take his hand and lace my fingers with his like I have many times and say "I think, eventually I would have. It would have taken me some time to be okay with letting myself move on but yeah. Happy, you're my best friend and I love you. No matter what. I love you." I tell him. "I love you too babe." he tells me before we get up and head back inside. I walk back over to Juice and he looks at Happy and asks "You guys good?" Happy says "Yeah brother. We're good." before taking his seat on the couch.

A little later, they go to leave and Tig hugs me and says "See you later little mama." he tells me and I can't help but laugh. "Be safe old man." I tell him and he fakes being hurt before Juice walks him out, leaving me to say goodbye to Happy. He hugs me and whispers "I love you little girl. You call me if you need me. I don't care what time or where I am." he tells me. "I will Hap. I love you too. Please be safe. I need you whole okay?" I ask and he nods. Kissing his cheek, I let my lips linger a little longer and whisper "Thank you Happy." He looks at me and nods before walking out the door. Juice walks back in and we lock up the house before we both head to bed. I lay with my back to Juice and his hand goes to my stomach and we drift off to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a few days since Happy and Tig were here and we've been working and just relaxing. I'm still getting used to him not being called away every time we get a few minutes alone. It's kind of nice. I'm sitting on the back steps, looking out at the yard and drinking my tea when Juice walks out and sits next to me. "You okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah. Just thinking." I tell him. "Want to talk about it?" he asks. "Last time I was pregnant, I was stressing about you being gone, having to move out of the house, wanting to die with you. All that stress caused me to lose our baby. But this time, I have you here. No club stress. I don't have to move again. Happy is close. I just feel like I can breathe. I'm not stressing about this pregnancy. I'm actually feeling myself enjoying the thought of decorating one of the bedrooms up for the nursery." I tell him and he smiles. "You think Hap would paint a mural for me?" I ask. "Don't see why not." Juice says. I look at Juice and ask "Are you really okay with how close I am to him? I'll back off some if you're not okay with it." I tell him. "I'm fine with it. He needs you just like I do." he tells me. "But you're the one that I'm married to." I tell him. "Look, I know you love me and that you're not going anywhere. I know you're in love with me because you stayed faithful to me even when you thought I was dead. But I know you love him too. You spent four years with him being there with you." he tells me and I nod. "But things are different now." I say. "How's that?" he asks. I look at him and say "You're here now. I'm actually sleeping. We're starting a family." I tell him. "And Happy is a part of that family. Babe, he was the one that took care of you for those four years. You and him have no idea how much it means to me that he stood by you all that time, knowing I was alive and didn't make any kind of advance towards you. He took care of you and made sure you had what you needed when I couldn't. He's a part of this family babe." he says and I just nod. I lay my head on his shoulder and he laces his fingers with mine. "I'm glad you're home." I tell him. "Me too mi dulce. Me too." he says and we sit together in silence just enjoying being together again.

The next morning, we get up and head to work and around lunchtime, Juice walks in and says "Call Happy and invite him to dinner. We'll order in." he tells me and I nod. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Everything's great mi dulce." he says and kisses me softly and gives me that megawatt smile I love so much. God I hope our baby has his smile. I pick up my phone and call his burner. "Hey babe. You okay?" he asks as he answers. "I'm fine Giant. You wanna come have dinner with us tonight?" I ask. "You cooking?" he asks. I laugh and say "Juice said we'd order in. You coming?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I'll be there. I get out of here at six and will come straight there." he tells me. "You crashing?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm crashing." he tells me. "Okay. See you tonight. Be careful." I say. "I will. I love you." he says. "Love you too giant." I say before ending the call. Chucky looks at me and says "You look better." I smile and say "I'm getting there."

That night, Happy pulls up and when he walks in the door, I tell him "Get a shower. Food will be here in a few." I tell him and he does as I ask. I watch him walk down the hall as Juice puts his arms around me from behind. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah. Just worried about him." I tell him. He turns me to face him and asks "What are you worried about?" I don't look at him but say "I know he's lonely but he won't be with anyone else. I don't want that for him." I say pulling away and heading into the kitchen. I wipe the tears that fall and he pulls me to him. I'm still in Juice's arms getting myself together when Happy walks back in. "She okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just hormones, I think." He says and Happy nods. "Now my turn for the shower." Juice says and kisses me softly before walking away. After he's out of earshot, Happy says "I know better. Talk to me." he says and I laugh softly. "How is it that you and Juice both know when something is going on? Even before I do." I say. "We know you." he tells me. "Just worried about you is all. I know you're lonely Happy. I don't want that for you." I tell him. "I'm good little girl. Don't worry about me." he says. "Really?" I ask, looking at him like he's lost his mind. "Seriously. I'm okay." he tells me and I just shake my head.

After dinner, we are sitting and watching a movie and I start yawning. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." I tell them. "I'll be to bed shortly babe." Juice tells me. "Okay. Night. Love you." I tell him before kissing him softly. I move over to Happy and say "Night Hap. Love you." I say before kissing his cheek. "Night babe. Love you." he says before kissing mine back. I head to bed and am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Juice looks at Happy and says "Let's head out back and talk." Happy looks at him confused but follows him outside. "What do we need to talk about brother?" Happy asks. "Cheri." he says simply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cheri? She okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Physically she's fine. But she's worried about you man." Juice tells him. "I know. I told her she don't have to worry about me." Happy says. "Yeah but she is man. She don't want you being alone and I know you won't be with anyone else because you're in love with her." Juice says and Happy lowers his head. "Hey. I get it man. You spent four years basically being her Old Man. I owe you huge man. You knew I was alive and respected me and her enough to not make any advances on her. You just supported her. I can never repay you for that man." Juice says and Happy says "Club or not, you're my brother. You would never turn your back on me and neither would she. I wasn't about to do that to either of you." Happy says. "I know. Which is why I want to talk to you about something." Juice says. "What's that brother?" Happy asks. "Like I said, I know you won't ever settle down because you love Cheri too much, and that's fine. But she won't stop worrying about you being alone so I think I might have a solution if you're open to it." Juice says and Happy looks at him and says "I'm listening." Juice takes a deep breath and says "When I tell you this, I want you to hear me out. I've been thinking about this since I came back so this is not something I have just thought about. I've put a lot of thought into this." Juice says and Happy nods. "I love Cheri. More than anything and I know that you do too. I know she loves me and I know that she's loyal to me but I know she has that same love and loyalty to you too and I'm good with that brother. I welcome it. I have no doubt in my mind about her love and loyalty to me and I know you don't have any doubt either. I want to talk to her about being with both of us." Juice says and Happy looks at him shocked. "Both of us? Are you sure about this brother?" Happy asks. "Just hear me out. We both love her. We both take care of her and she loves and takes care of us. We've both basically been her Old Men. There's nothing wrong with her being essentially married to both of us. We all live here together. No secrets. We both get alone time with her but we are all three one big family. We raise any kids we have together." Juice says. "And you're good with this?" Happy asks. "Yeah. I am. Like I said. It's something I've been thinking about for a while. Happy, you will never love anyone like you do Cheri. And she will never love anyone like she does us. I don't want her feeling like she's doing something wrong by being there for you. But if we are all in this together, we all get what we want. I get a wife that's not stressed, you get the woman you love and she gets both of us without the guilt or the stress that she's doing something wrong." Juice says. "If you're sure about this man but if you ever change your mind, I'll step back." Happy says. "No changing my mind." Juice says and hands Happy a small bag. "I want her to give this to you and make it as official as we can." Juice tells Happy as he looks at the wedding band that Juice handed him. "What about her?" Happy asks. "We'll talk to her about it in the morning." Juice says. "Are you with us?" Juice asks. "You're sure about this?" Happy asks. "110% man." Juice assures him. They shake hands and Happy says "Then I'm in."

I wake up the next morning and I don't remember Juice ever coming to bed. Before I open my eyes, I just lay there. I feel Juice behind me with his arms around me but then I feel my hand being held. I open my eyes and see Happy laying on his back, holding my hand on his chest over his heart like he used to when he would sleep next to he, helping me sleep. I move a little and both of them start to stir. I pull my hand from Happy's and when I see both of them awake, I ask "What's going on?" Juice sits up and me and Happy sit up with him. Getting our bearings, we all lean against the headboard. "Let's get some coffee. Happy and I want to talk to you about something." Juice says and I look at him confused. "It's a good thing babe." he tells me before kissing me softly. Happy looks at me and kisses my cheek before saying "We'll be in the kitchen babe." They get up and throw on their sweatpants and head into the kitchen to start the coffee and all I can think is 'what the fuck?'

I walk into the kitchen and Juice hands me a coffee. I sit at the table and they sit on each side of me. "After you went to bed last night, Happy and I had a talk. I know you're stressing about how close you and Happy are and if it's going to cause us problems. I don't want you to stress about that. I also know you're worried about Happy being alone and knowing he will never settle down. But we think we have a solution." Juice says. Happy places the velvet bag in front of me and I pour the contents out into my hand, seeing a wedding ring to match the ones that Juice and I wear. "I don't understand." I say even more confused. Juice starts explaining. "Look, I love you. Happy loves you. You've already proven how much you love me and how loyal you are to me but I know you love Happy and you're loyal to him too." he tells me and I look down at my hands. "I'm sorry." I tell Juice and then I look at him and say "I never cheated. I promise I didn't." I tell him. "I know babe. I know you didn't and I know Happy never pursued you. I'm not mad. Just the opposite actually. You both have shown me nothing but love and loyalty and now it's my turn to show it back. Babe, I told you before that Happy is a part of this family. I just want to make that official." he tells me as he motions towards the wedding ring. "What are you suggesting?" I ask. "Be married to both of us. Any kids we have will be raised together. This way, you aren't stressing about how close you and Happy are, you won't stress about him being alone and you won't feel guily about the feelings you have. You were basically with him for four years. He was the one that was there for you, being your Old Man when I couldn't. Baby, all we're doing is acknowledging what was already there." he tells me. "Are you sure about this Juice?" I ask. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. Yes. I'm sure." Juice tells me. I look at Happy and before I ask, he says "I'm sure too babe." I look at both men and ask "What now?" Juice hands me the ring that I placed on the table and says "Now you put the wedding ring on your other husband's hand and make this official." I take the ring and before I can say anything else, Juice kisses me softly and says "We're both sure." I look at Happy and take a deep breath before putting the ring on his left ring finger. He cups my face and says "I love you baby." I whisper "I love you too." Before he places his lips to mine and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss just a little and when we separate, Juice looks at me and smiles wide and leans in to kiss me just as deeply. When we separate, I look at both men and am just still in shock that I am now married to both men. I take another deep breath and look at my hands holding theirs and all I can do is smile and I feel all the stress rolling off of me now that almost all of my fears have been resolved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, Happy is laying on his back and my arm is across his chest. I turn over and face Juice as he starts to stir. "Morning." I whisper. "Morning." he says. I move to climb over him and take his hand and he smirks before following me into the shower. We strip down and start the shower before stepping in. Pinning me to the wall, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow, causing me to find my release before he finds his. "I love you Juan Carlos." I say. "I love you too baby." he says. "Are you sure you're still okay with all of this?" I ask as he puts me down and we start to clean off. "Yes baby. I'm fine with it. Are you?" he asks. "I am. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it but I am okay with it." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around him before holding one out for me to step into.

We walk into the bedroom and Happy is just starting to stir. I walk over and kiss his lips softly and say "I'm about to start breakfast." He nods and Juice says "Let's head out to breakfast. We want to talk to you about something." I nod and we all get dressed and Happy follows on his bike and Juice drives our car. We go inside and place our orders and I ask "What did you guys want to talk about?" I ask, worried they were having second thoughts. "We know the closer you get to the baby being born, the more you're going to stress and we don't want that. We were talking about, since there's two of us here now, us work and handle the bills and you stay at home. I know you're going to want to be home with the baby after you give birth." Juice tells me. I look at Happy and ask "What do you think?" He looks at me and says "I think it's a good idea. When we were planning shit out last time, you were talking about wanting to stay home with the baby and we know you're still going to want to." he tells me. "Are you two sure about this?" I ask. "Completely." Juice says and I look back at Happy. "We're sure babe." he tells me. "I guess when we get to the office, I'll tell Bishop that I'm putting in my notice." I tell them and I lay my head on Juice's shoulder. I look at Happy and he just winks at me.

After we eat, we head to the office and I see Bishop in his office. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask. "Sure sweetheart. What's up?" he asks. I sit in the chair across from his desk and say "I'm putting in my notice. Juice, Happy and I were talking and they want me to stay home during my pregnancy and me be able to be a stay at home mom after the baby is born." I tell him. "That's fine Bebita but what's Happy got to do with it?" he asks and that's when I realize I included him in that and they don't know. "Happy, Juice and I talked and I am committed to both of them. Happy won't take an Old Lady and I worry about him a lot so Juice came up with the idea of us all three being in a marriage together." I tell him. "Are you okay with it?" he asks. "I am. It's been pretty easy and I don't feel as stressed out as I was before. I don't have to worry about shit hitting the fan with Juice and the SONS, I don't have to worry about Happy being alone and stressing about that and Happy and Tig both transferred here anyway. I'm good with it." I tell him. "Good sweetheart. You need to tell your dad. He's in the clubhouse. Don't worry about working out a notice. We got it." he tells me before coming around the desk and hugging me. "Thanks Bish." I say before he kisses my cheek.

Walking into the clubhouse, I walk up to my dad and ask "Can I talk to you?" He nods and we head to his dorm. "I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out." I tell him. "Okay." He tells me confused. "Juice, Happy and I talked about it and we are all three in the marriage together. Happy is with us." I tell him. "How are you with that?" he asks. "I am actually feeling pretty good about it. I feel like I can breathe. I don't feel stressed out and worried and I actually feel like I'm okay." I tell him. "Then I'm happy for you Mija." he tells me. He hugs me and we head out to the main room. "They talked me into putting in my notice and quitting." I tell him. "That's good. You want to be home with the baby anyway." he tells me and it amazes me how well the men in my life know me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, I am sitting in between Juice and Happy, waiting on my name to be called back. Once the nurse walks out and calls my name, we all three head back. They take my weight and vitals before leading me to the exam room. The doctor comes in. "Hello Cheri. How are you feeling today?" she asks. "Good. Morning sickness was a little much there for a couple of weeks but it's better now." I tell her. "Good. So, let's do some measurements and then an ultrasound." she says and we all nod. I had explained at the last appointment about our marriage and who Happy was. She puts the gel on my stomach and moves the wand around to hear the heartbeat. "Good and strong. Are you wanting to know the sex?" she asks and we all say yes. Moving the wand around a little more, she asks "Any guesses?" Juice says boy and Happy says girl. "Well it looks like you're having a little girl." she says and we all smile.

Walking into the clubhouse with Juice with me because Happy had to head back to work, my dad walks up. "So what's the verdict?" he asks. "We're having a little girl." I tell him and he hugs me. "Let's hope she's not like you were as a kid. You tested me a lot." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "I did not." I tell him, fake pouting and my dad and Juice start laughing. "I'm going to call mom." I tell them and walk to the side. "Hola Mami." I say as she answers. "Hola Mija. What did you find out?" she asks. I laugh and say "My day was great Mami. How was yours?" I ask and she says "Good. Good. Now tell me what I want to know." she says and I start laughing again. "We're having a little girl." I tell her and she says "That's great Bebita. Tomorrow we will go shopping for our little Princessa." she tells me. "That's sounds like a plan. Te amo Mami." I tell her.

A little later, Juice and I head home and I start dinner before Happy gets home. Standing in the kitchen, Juice is in the shower when Happy walks in. "Hey little girl." Happy says. "Hey baby." I say as he kisses me hello. "Juice in the shower?" he asks and I nod. "Yeah. Should be out in a minute." I tell him. He kisses me one more time and puts his hand on my stomach. "Can I ask you something?" he asks and I nod. "After the Princess gets a little bigger, what would you say to us having a baby?" he asks and I look at him for a second. "That what you want?" I ask and he nods his head yes. Before I can answer, Juice walks in and says "The Princess needs a sibling." I smile and say "If that's what you want then, yeah. I'd like that." I tell him. Happy kisses me one more time before heading to the shower and I look at Juice. "I told you, we're all in this together. After our daughter is born, if you and him want a baby, go for it." he tells me and I smile. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." he says.

While we sit down to eat, Happy asks "Have you thought about names?" Juice looks at me and says "I haven't but what about you?" I nod my head yes and they both look at me. "Gracela Marie after both of my grandmothers." I say. "That's perfect baby. Gracela Marie Ortiz it is." I look down at my plate with a smile on my face and hear Happy ask "Were you close to your grandmother's?" Juice laughs. "That's an understatement." I lightly smack his arm and say I "When I was a kid, if I wasn't with one, I was with the other and I learned a lot from both of them." I tell him and he smiles. We spend the rest of the night just talking before we head to bed and I snuggle in between both of my husbands and I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

***Forty weeks pregnant***

Sitting at home, Juice and Happy both at home with me, I am doing some last minute organizing. I've been having some contractions all morning but have been hiding it from the guys. Happy walks into the nursery and I am folding the onsies again. "Babe, how many times are you going to fold those?" he asks and about that time a hard contraction hits and I can't hide it. "Shit." I say and he's right by my side. "Juice." He yells and Juice comes running. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Contraction. Fuck that hurt." I say as it subsides. "How long have you been having contractions?" Juice asks. "Since about four this morning. They've been about an hour apart until now. They're about ten minutes apart." I tell them. About that time, my water breaks and I say "Thank God. Let's go." I tell them and we head to the hospital.

Six hours later, we are sitting in the hospital room with Gracie in Juice's arms. Both the Mayans and SAMDINO come by to visit and bring gifts. After everyone is gone but us and the baby, there's a knock on the door. Marcus walks in. "Padrino." I say smiling. "How's our little Princess?" he asks. "She's perfect." I tell him, handing her to him. "You know, you're my Padrino right?" I ask and he nods. "Will you be hers too?" I ask and he nods before kissing my cheek. "I would be honored little one." he says and I can't help but smile.

A few days later, we are released from the hospital and as soon as we walk in the door, my mom is there to help. She takes Gracie from me and says "There's Abuela's little Princessa." I can't help but smile. I sit down on the couch, between both my husbands and mom looks at us and smiles. "You know, I wasn't sure how this whole arrangement was going to work out but you three seem to have it down. So when are you giving your other husband a baby?" she asks. "We were talking about it and as soon as I am healed from Gracie, Juice and I will start using protection and me and Happy won't. We'll let it happen when it happens." I tell her and she smiles.

That night, I am sitting in the nursery, nursing Gracie and Happy walks in. "Hey mama." he says. Kissing my lips, he kneels in front of me and asks "You okay?" I look at him and smile and say "Yeah baby." He looks at me and I ask "What is it?" He looks down at Gracie and asks "Are you sure you want to start trying when you heal from her?" I tilt his face up to look at me and say "You don't?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah. I do." I smile and say "Then we try. I want a big family. I want kids from both of you." I tell him and he kisses me again. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say and I look up and see Juice standing there. "I love you too Juice." He smiles and says "I know. I love you too babe."

That night, I am laying between both of them and decide to have a little fun. I reach behind me and take Happy's cock in one hand and place my other hand around Juice's cock and start to slowly stroke them. "Holy fuck." Juice moans as I run my thumb over the tip. I feel both men thrusting into my hands and hear both of them moaning. I feel Juice find his release in my hand first and then Happy right after. Happy gets me something to clean up my hands with and then they clean up. "What brought that on?" Juice asks. "Just wanted to have a little fun." I tell him. "Well, mission accomplished." Happy says and I can't help but laugh. "Now it's our turn. Juice kisses me deeply as he slips one finger inside me as Happy rubs my clit and attaches himself to my breast. Juice kisses down my neck to my other breast and it doesn't take any time at all before they make me reach my climax. "Holy fuck." I moan as I cum and they both place soft kisses to my lips before we start to fall asleep wrapped around each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

It's been six weeks since Gracie was born and I am at my six week checkup. "Well, looks like you're healing well." she tells me. "So am I released?" I ask. "Completely." she tells me. "I just have one question. My other husband and I want to start trying for a baby." I say. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to. You're completely healed." she tells me and I smile.

I get home and walk in the door and see my mom there holding Gracie. "So?" she asks. "I'm completely released and got the okay to start trying for another." I tell her. "How about I keep little miss tonight and you have a night with your husbands." she tells me. "That would be great mom." I tell her and start getting Gracie's things ready to go. When mom walks out the door, I kiss Gracie on the top of the head and say "I'll be by in the morning to get her." She nods and heads out. I shower, shave and put on my sexiest bra and panties before putting on a sundress. I do my hair and makeup and start dinner.

Juice walks in and kisses me softly and asks "Where's Gracie?" I smirk and say "Mom has her for the night." He sees my smirk and says "Ah hell. You got released." I nod and say "Now, get a shower." He kisses me again and he says "I bought condoms for me to use." I smile and ask "Are you sure you're okay with this Juice?" He pulls me close and says "I am baby. I promise I am. Plus, it's kind of hot watching him fuck you." he tells me and I start laughing. "Perv." I say before he heads to the shower. Happy walks in a few minutes later and kisses me. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey Hap." I say kissing him back. "How'd the doctor go?" he asks. "Fully released and okay to start trying." I tell him. "Good. Where's baby girl?" he asks. "Mom's and Juice bought condoms for him." I tell him. "Good. You good with this?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am." I tell him. He heads to the shower and then we sit down to eat.

After dinner, I clean up the kitchen and walk to the living room where the guys are. Standing at the entrance to the hallway I say "Come and get it boys." They smirk as I walk down the hallway as they follow. We make it to the bedroom and I pull the straps of the sundress off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. "Holy fuck." Juice rasps. "Shit babe." Happy growls. I take off the bra and drop the panties to the floor and climb back onto the bed with them just watching me. I spread my legs and run my fingers up and down my already wet folds and slip one finger inside me core before asking "You guy gonna join me or what?" The snap out of their gaze and start shedding clothes before meeting me on the bed. Happy kisses me deeply as Juice starts kissing my neck and kissing down my body to rest between my legs and he starts licking up and down my folds as Happy kisses down to my breasts and starts to pay attention to both breasts as Juice is licking and sucking on my clit. He slips one finger and then another inside of me as he thrusts them in and out of my wet pussy, causing me to inch towards my release. As I find that blissful release, he moves and puts a condom on while I use my hand to stroke Happy's hard cock. Kissing Happy deeply as I stroke his cock, Juice has the condom on and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I start to moan and buck against him meeting him thrust for thrust. I find my release as he finds his in the condom. Happy replaces him and slides his hard cock inside my soaked pussy and starts slamming into me over and over again. "Fuck Happy. Don't stop." I moan as I arch off the bed and Juice starts sucking and nipping on my tits and I find my release one more time before Happy finds his inside me as he growls "Fuck Cheri. Goddamn." He lays beside me and I snuggle up in between both my husbands, us still naked and all of us satisfied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Gracie is six months old now and Happy and I have still been trying and Juice and I have been using protection. I wake up before my guys, like I do most mornings and get Gracie up and start breakfast. Once I get things done, I wake the guys up and we are all in the kitchen eating when I jump up and head to the bathroom, sick. Happy is right behind me. "You okay babe?" he asks. "I don't know where that came from." I say. "After breakfast, take the test." he tells me and I nod. We head to the kitchen and Juice asks "You okay?" I nod and say "Taking the test after breakfast." He kisses me softly and we go about eating. Once we're done, I head to the bathroom with Happy, Juice and Gracie in tow. I take the test and we wait the three minutes. "I can't look." I say. Happy picks up the test and looks at it and smiles. "I knocked you up." he tells me and we all start laughing. I stand up and he pulls me close and kisses me deeply. I move to Juice and he says "Go to the doctor and confirm it and then we'll celebrate." he tells me. Happy and Juice both called into work today to take me to the doctor.

Sitting in the exam room, the doctor draws blood and says the test came back positive. We do the ultrasound and find out that I am five weeks pregnant. After heading home, Happy calls Tig over as well as Packer. I call my dad and mom over as well as my Tio Bishop. We are all sitting in the living room. Well, they were sitting, the three of us were standing. "Why did you call us here Doll? Must be something big if you're calling all of us." Tig says. "We wanted to tell you all together. You all know our situation. We're all in this marriage together. Juice and I have Gracie and now Happy and I are expecting." I say and they all look at us shocked before coming to us and congratulating us. "That's great sweetheart." Tig tells me and I ask "You gonna be the godfather like you are for Gracie?" I ask. "Hell yeah." he tells me and I can't help but smile. We all go on talking and Gracie falls asleep in Juice's arms. "I'll take her and lay her down." I tell him and he hands her to me.

After laying Gracie in her crib, I stand there looking at her and my mom walks in. "You okay bebita?" she asks. "Yeah. Just thinking. This is all so surreal. I mean, when I thought Juice was gone, Happy and I had this whole thing planned out so that I could still have a family and he could still have me as his Old Lady. Now, here I am, I have Happy, and Juice is back and we have a perfect little girl and now one more on the way. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life mama." I say as the tears start to fall. "You really feel that way?" Happy asks from the door and I see him and Juice standing there. "I do. I really do. You two have made me so happy and giving me everything I wanted." I tell them. They walk over and place soft kisses to my lips. I turn to face the crib as mom slips out of the room and I have Happy standing behind me with his hand on my stomach, holding his child and Juice holding my hand as he brings it to his lips and places a soft kiss to my knuckles as we watch our little girl sleeping.

The next morning, I get up and am in bed alone. I head into the kitchen and see Juice feeding Gracie and Happy is cooking. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning mama." Juice says as I kiss him good morning before kissing Gracie's head. I walk over to Happy and he kisses me softly and says "Morning babe." I take the plate he offers me and say "Thanks for cooking and getting her up. I'm not feeling real swift." I tell them. "We know. Letti is coming to stay with you and Gracie to help out so you can rest." Juice tells me and I say "Thank you." We finish breakfast and I help clean the kitchen up as we hear a knock on the door. Letti walks in as Juice opens it and says "Where's Preggo?" and we all start laughing. "In here smartass." I say. "You two sure you aren't related?" Happy asks. "Nah. She's like my favorite niece." I tell him and she just smirks. The guys leave for work and Letti grabs Gracie and says "Let's watch a movie."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Letti and I spend the day watching movies and playing with Gracie in between me running back and forth to the bathroom sick. Letti texted Juice to bring home saltines and ginger ale to help me and she made me lay on the couch while she started dinner. Dinner was almost done when Juice came in the door and Coco was there to get her. After they leave, Juice asks "How are you feeling?" I hug him and say "Still a little nauseous. Been sick on and off all day." I tell him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Was like this in the beginning with Gracie." I tell him. "You never told me." he says. "I didn't want you to worry." I tell him. "Worry about what?" Happy asks as he walks into the kitchen. "Hey baby. My morning sickness." I tell him. He kisses me softly and looks at me concerned. "My morning sickness with Gracie wasn't that bad but it was bad enough that you two would have worried so I didn't tell you and it didn't last but about a month before it stopped." I tell them. "How bad is it now?" Happy asks. "I've been sick most of the day. I am holding food down for the most part and Juice brought me saltines and ginger ale help." I tell them. Happy pulls me close and kisses me and says "You'll tell us if something feels off?" he asks. "I will baby." I say.

Two weeks later, I am still not feeling any better so I scheduled a doctor's appointment. The guys are getting ready for work and I tell them "I have an appointment today." They look at me concerned and I say "Morning sickness isn't easing up so I scheduled one. Letti should be here soon to watch Gracie." I see Happy walk away without a word putting his phone to his ear and I know he's calling Packer. There's a knock on the door and Juice answers it to see Letti standing there and Coco behind her. "You okay "Princesa?" Coco asks. "No. Morning sickness is still bad so I want to get checked out." I tell him. "Let us know if you need anything." he says and looks at Juice and says "I'll tell Bishop you won't be there today. Take care of our Princesa." Coco says and Juice shakes his hand before he walks out the door. "Where's my little buddy?" Letti asks and Gracie starts squealing from her high chair. Letti goes and cleans her up and says "Head on to the doctor Tia. I got her." I kiss her cheek and Gracie's before the three of us head out the door.

Sitting in the doctor office, the doctor comes in and I tell her about the morning sickness and she says "Let's do some blood work and an ultrasound." she tells me and the nurse comes in and draws blood. Half an hour later, she comes back in and says "You're hormone levels are elevated more than normal. Let's do an ultrasound to see how the little one is doing." she tells me. She moves the machine over and puts the gel on my stomach and then the wand. Moving the wand around we hear the heartbeat. "Good and strong." she tells us and we all breathe a sigh of relief. Moving the wand around again, we see the baby on the screen. "You're measuring eleven weeks and the baby looks just fine. I'm going to give you something for the morning sickness but take it at night before bed with a snack." she tells me. "Thanks doc." I say. She nods before seeing her way out.

We all head home and Juice says he will take Letti back to the clubhouse. After he leaves, Happy pulls me close and nuzzles his nose against my neck. "Hap?" I ask and he holds me closer. Picking me up, carrying me to the couch, he sits down and pulls me into his lap. Nuzzling closer, he still hasn't said anything. I cup his face and make him look at me and I see it. "Hey. The baby is fine Hap. We heard the heartbeat and say the baby. Our baby is good." I tell him. "But what if…" he starts and I stop him. "What did you always tell me about what if's?" I ask him. "Not to worry about that shit." he tells me. "Yeah. Don't worry about that shit. Our baby is fine. Doctor said it's just my hormone levels. It wasn't getting worse but it just wasn't getting better and I was getting tired of puking. I wasn't suspecting anything was wrong." I tell him. "So you're okay? The baby is okay?" he asks. "Yes baby. Me and your kid are perfect." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "I just don't want to lose this one." he tells me. I look at him and he says "I know that baby was Juice's but it was the only chance I thought I had at being with you and being a dad." he tells me. "I promised you and Juice if anything felt wrong, I would tell you both and I have not been stressed. I've actually been really relaxed lately with Letti hanging out. We're good baby." I say as Juice walks back in. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Hap was just worried about the baby." I tell him. "I was too. But it's good man." Juice tells him as Juice sits down on the couch with Gracie and I move to sit between them. Gracie climbs over into my lap and falls asleep with the three of us watching her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, waiting to be seen, I have Juice on one side holding Gracie and Happy on the other side. "Cheri Lowman-Ortiz?" the nurse calls and we all smile. We head into the exam room and she does my measurements and my vitals. Then she brings the ultrasound over. Putting the gel on my stomach and then the wand. Moving the wand around we hear the heartbeat and Happy kisses my temple. Moving the wand around a little more, we see the baby on the screen and Gracie squeals, making us all laugh. "Do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asks. "Yes." I say and we all look back at the screen. Moving the wand around a little more, she says "Looks like you're having a little boy." Happy kisses me hard and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you." I look at Juice and he kisses me and then looks at Happy and says "Congrats man."

We head to the SAMDINO clubhouse and see Packer and Tig standing at the bar. They see us walk in and Tig asks "Well?" I look at Happy and he says "It's a boy." and everyone walks up and congratulates us. "Now to tell my dad and his guys." I say. Happy walks into my dad's clubhouse with us and my mom met us there. "So?" Bishop asks. "We're having a boy." I say and they all cheer. Mom walks up to me and hugs me. "I'm so happy baby." she tells me. "Me to Mami." I say.

After telling everyone, we head home and I sit on the couch and I'm holding Gracie. I feel the baby kicking and Gracie feels it and looks at my stomach. "What is it?" Happy asks. I put his hand to my stomach and he feels our son kick. Then I put Juice's hand to my stomach and he feels it too. "Have you thought about names?" Juice asks. "I haven't yet." I say. "I have." Happy says. We look at him and he says "Evan Lee." I look at him and then Juice says "Good tribute." I look at them confused and Juice says "One of our brothers, Kozik, his middle name was Evan." I nod and smile at Happy. "What about Lee?" I ask. "My sponsor when I joined the SONS was the Tacoma President, Lee." he tells me. "Well, Evan Lee it is Lowman it is." I say and he kisses me softly.

That night, we put Gracie to bed and we lay in bed and they turn on a movie. Halfway through the movie, I feel Evan kick and Happy starts laughing. Putting his hand on my stomach, he says "Go to sleep kid." and all of a sudden, Even stops moving. "Get some sleep mama." he says before kissing me softly. I lay my head back on his chest and feel Juice snuggle up behind me and that's how I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and am in bed alone. Getting up, I move to check on Gracie and see she's not in her crib. "Hey babe." I hear Happy say as he walks up to me and pulls me close. "Hey." I say before he kisses me softly, putting his hand on my stomach. "Breakfast is ready." he says and I nod before heading to the kitchen. Sitting around the table, I look at my family. Juice feeding our daughter and Happy with his hand on my stomach, carrying our son. Life could not get better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

***Thirty-eight weeks pregnant***

Sitting at home with Gracie and both Happy and Juice here. They took the day off when they found out I was having contractions. I'm sitting on the couch and Juice is in the floor with Gracie but Happy is not leaving my side. "Fuck. I have to pee again." I say and they both start laughing. "Keep laughing. Both of you." I say glaring at them. Happy helps me stand and I head to the bathroom. As soon as I get there, I feel a gush between my legs. "Fucking hell." I say and Happy opens the door. "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Your son is coming. Water broke." I say and you see Happy smile.

After getting to the hospital, Taza comes to get Gracie so that both of them can be with me. Mom is in the room and so is my dad. I have both guys on each side of me letting me squeeze their hands when a contraction hits. I decided against an epidural. I didn't have one with Gracie, I won't have one with Evan. The doctor comes in to check me and it's time to push. Twenty minutes later, Evan Lee Lowman was born and looks just like Happy.

A couple of days later, we are sitting at home with both kids and Evan starts crying. Gracie picks up his pacifier and puts it in his mouth and says "Budda." I look at Happy and Juice and say "She just said her first word. She said Bubba." We all smile wide and Juice picks her up and says "Yeah baby girl. That's Bubba." She smiles wide at her father and says "Budda Budda." and we can't help but laugh.

That night, we get both babies to bed and are laying in bed together and I am in between them like I always am. "I love you two." I say. "And we love you." Juice says. I kiss both my husbands and we all drift off to sleep, hearing the soft snores of our little ones coming through the monitors.


End file.
